Demonics Sins
by N.ryz
Summary: Comment peut-on être une menace pour l'humanité alors que nous ne sommes pas nées ? La réponse ? Votre génétique !On vous juge avant votre naissance comme un danger car vous avez l'ADN de vos parents en vous !Juste car vous avez le sang de vos parents dans vos veines. Pour tant cela est normal pour tout enfants, non ? Apparemment pour le Gouvernement Mondiale, cela ne l'est pas .
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPITRE 1 : Suis-je un péché ?**_

Voici mon histoire,  
L'histoire d'une personne détestée par tout le monde.

L'histoire de deux enfants  
n'étant pas un danger mais étant considérée comme.

Héritant de la réputation de leur mère,

Elles sont :

Traquées, blessées, haïes et insultées !

Depuis leurs deux ans, chaque jour, la même chose se répète.

C'est pour cela, qu'elles dissimulent leur nom, du moins leur nom maternel.

Notre maternité venait s'apprendre, la peine de mort les attendrait à coup sûre.

Heureusement,  
quelqu'un leurs a tendu sa main, leurs offrant une possibilité de voir ce monde les détestant sous un nouveau jour, un nouvel angle :

'' Ne laisse jamais les ombres d'hier obscurcir la lumière de demain '' 

Attention !

Je ne vais pas vous raconter une histoire tous beau, tout rose avec des licornes, des arc-en-ciel et des papillons partout, non !

Je suis ni un protagoniste extraordinaire changement le monde, ni héroïne de conte de fées combattants des dragons, ni une princesse.

Je suis moi,

Trois ans après la mort du seigneur des pirates, Gol D. Roger.

Un heureux événement arrivait sur île de Towika.  
Tous le village étaient attroupés autour d'une bâtisse blanche avec en son centre une croix et un ''H'' rouge.

Dans la chambre 612 de ce bâtiment, les sages-femmes courraient dans tous les sens d'allant chercher du matériel.

Un grand homme brun aux yeux rouge faisant les cents pas au milieu de celles-ci tout affolé !  
Un docteur en blouse blanche essayait tant bien que mal de le calmé mais rien n'y faisait.

L'homme ne se détendît pas.

Son stresse était du manque d'information sur sa petite sœur qui se trouvait dans la salle d'à côté.

La femme à la chevelure écarlate et aux prunelles rubis dans la chambre désigner par l'homme était en plein travail.

Cet accouchement des plus difficiles !  
Car accouché de deux enfants en même temps n'est une chose facile à faire.

L'accouchement arrivait bientôt à terme et il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant leurs  
arrivés :

-Madame, encore un petit effort ! Fit une des trois infirmières  
-Ça y est ! Elles sont enfin là ! T'es deux belles jumelles ! Dit le docteur en prenant les deux enfants et les tendant à leur mère biologique.

Des gouttes de sueur perlées le front de la brune. À la vue de ses deux bébés, elle fit un sourire tendre et versa une petite larme.

Elle fut assez vite ramenée dans sa chambre où son mari l'attendait impatient.  
En entrant dans la chambre, l'homme dont le regard était rivé sur l'horizon se tourna au bruit de la porte :

-Hé, Silver, dit faiblement la femme

Le blond ne répondit pas à celle-ci et partis se jeter dans les bras de sa petite sœur la serrant dans ses bras :

-Attention, tu vas abîmer tes nièces !  
-...Mes ... Nièces...

Ne réalisant pas tous de suite la phrase prononcée par la brune, il resta de marbre et changea du tout au tout quelques secondes plus tard.

Le visage de homme fut maintenant rempli de larme aussi grosses les unes que les autres.

La jeune femme rigole doucement à cette vue émouvante :

-Il faut à tous pris leurs trouvées des prénoms, Grâce !  
-Mmmh... Tu as une idée ?  
\- Non et toi ?  
-Oui, Elérinna et E _äris,_ tu en dis quoi ?

Il posa son front contre celui de sa sœur :

-Je les trouve magnifique !

Après ce moment, émotion, le dénommé Silver courut jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit en grand, passa sa tête et son torse dehors et cria :

-Ça y est, on les a enfin !  
Ce sont des jumelles, E _äris_ et Elérinna !

À l'entente de cette syntaxe, ce fut comme un boom chez les habitants en bas !  
Tous sautèrent et crièrent de joie lançant tous ce qui leurs passés sous la main.  
Seul quelques phrases parvinrent à passées à travers ce brouhaha :

-Félicitation, Silver ! J'espère qu'elles seront aussi belles que leur mère ! Cria le premier  
\- T'es bête ! Répliqua le deuxième donnant un coup de coude au premier qui lui rigolait bêtement

Mais un an après la joyeuse nouvelle, le malheur commença à s'abattre sur les deux jeunes enfants.

À ce moment, Silver et les autres habitant de la joyeuse ville de Towika avaient tous changeais  
Eux ayant leurs visages pleins de ga _î_ tés, toujours le sourire aux lèvres avant étaient maintenant remplis de haine par les personnes de notre enfance ...

La raison ? Elle nous est inconnues car personnes n'as jamais voulue nous la dire... enfin nous l'avouait !

Ils préféraient nous méprisaient de toutes leurs hauteurs.

Quand nous sortions faire les courses pour notre mère des phrases blessantes se faisaient entendre de toutes parts !

" Leurs naissances sont elles-mêmes des erreurs ..."

" Personne ne les aimeras ..."

" Leurs propre suivies est une punition ..."

" Elles sont le péché luxuria ..."

Cela ne se sera jamais produit, s'ils ne l'avaient pas appris. Tous ces regards de peur mélangés à une grande colère...

Qu'avions-nous faits pour qu'on nous déteste ainsi

Seulement, le destin, ne voulant leurs bonheurs, une maladie incurable toucha leur mère, deux ans après la naissance des deux petites.

La maladie remplie les poumons de sang ce qui provoque un étouffement chez la victime mais il y a aussi d'autres symptômes, celle-ci étant inconnue aux yeux des scientifiques.  
Elle l'emporta six mois après son diagnostic.

Ne connaissant pas l'identité et leur père et étant considérées comme de la mauvaises herbes dans leur village natale.  
Les deux petites filles étaient maintenant livraient au monde cruel qu'est la vie.

Manger ou être manger !

Pour elles, le bonheur ne leurs étaient pas permis du moins c'est ce qu'elles pensaient jusqu'à ce qu'elles le rencontre !

Lui !  
Oui, celui qui leurs offrir une opportunité de le vivre, le bonheur dont tout le monde parlaient en ville.

Tout ça, fût grâce à cette homme qui leurs donna un peu de son temps et d'amour à elles qui n'en avez jamais eu...  
Qu'elles ne se souvenaient pas.

Leurs vies changèrent avec cette rencontre sur cette île hivernale.

Ziyàdin se prénommait elle !

Je vais vous en parlez :

Les jumelles venaient d'accostées sur cette île en se cachant dans les cales du navire où se trouve les provisions.  
Elles en profitèrent pour en prendre quelques peu.

Cachées dans une caverne en haut d'une montagne à l'abri des regards indiscrets, cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que le bateau les avait amenées ici.  
Sans nourritures, ni vêtements pour ce mettre sur le dos juste de vieux habile, la plus vieille des deux enfants, Elérinna, était tombé malade et sa maladie s'aggravait chaque jour un peu plus à cause de ce vent glacial.

Sa petite sœur, ne savant quoi faire pour sa sœur et se sentant coupable de sa maladie, elle partit en ville cherchée un remède.

Non loin dans une petite ruelle à côté d'un l'étalage où différentes types de plantes médicinales étaient exposées, se planquée la petite fille :

-*se parlant à elle-même* Courage E _äris_ , c'est pour Ele' que tu fais ça !  
Essaya-t-elle pour se motiver

Convaincue à y aller, elle sortit de la ruelle en un sprint se dirigeant vers un petit sac kaki marron qu'elle avait repéré.

-Oh, voleur, arrêtez moi ce gosse ! Cria la marchande hystérique

Ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant, elle continua sa course en direction des montagnes mais un inconvénient barra la rue pour y parvenir.  
L'inconvénient, était très grand, carré avec un coup assez musculeux.  
Il portait une casquette blanche avec un capuchon gris par-dessus ce qui lui couvrait le visage.

Il bloquait complètement la rue avec ses feux gros bras de chaque côté.

Il se pencha pour l'attraper mais celle-ci sauta s'aidant de son épaule comme appuie :

-Désolée..., dit-elle d'une voix basse à son interlocuteur

Et elle continua sa course dans autres interruption.

À la grotte :

-Ele', regarde ce que j'ai pour toi ! Elle tendit le sac à sa sœur allongée sur le sol  
-Mais, pourquoi tu as fait ça ! C'est trop dangereux ! Râla la malade faiblement  
-*elle lui tire la langue* Trop tard !

Un sourire tendre apparut sur le visage de l'aînée et elle se résigna face à la tête de mule qui lui sert de sœur.  
E _äris_ posa le sac à côté de sa sœur et s'assit à côté d'elle :

-Alors, c'est là que vous vous cachiez !  
Les sœurs sataniques !  
-L-, vou-, com-, bafouilla E _äris_

Le grand homme qui lui avait bloqué le passage précédemment, se tenait debout devant les deux petites.

Il les regardait avec un regard des plus froid et ferme qui en aurait fait fuir plus d'un !

-Ne touche pas à ma grande sœur !

La cadette venait de se levée et de se posté devant l'homme protégeant sa sœur de lui !

-C'est que tu as du cran, minus !

Elle lança un regard noir dans sa direction pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne faiblit pas face à lui !

Le grand brun aux traits ferme, se détendît mais toujours sans sourire !

Il partit à côté de la jeune malade, la regarda et se pencha vers elle :

-Ne l- !  
-Ouvre ta bouche ! Dit-il fermement

Elle s'arrêta nette, voyant que l'homme administrait les médicaments à sa sœur.

Une fois tous les médicaments prient, il se leva et prit la parole :

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?  
-Deux semaines ...  
-Et vous n'avez rien mangé depuis ?

E _äris_ lui fit un ''non'' de la tête :

-Juste depuis deux jours...

-Mmh... J'aimerais vous proposez un quelques choses mais attention je vous ne le proposerez qu'une fois !  
-C'est quoi ? Demanda Elerinna  
-De venir avec moi !  
-Hein !? Pourquoi accepterions-nous votre offre alors que nous ne vous connaissons pas ! S'écria Elérinna  
-Est-ce que je vous ai fait du mal ?  
\- On accepte ! Rétorqua E _äris_

-Quoi !?  
-Si on vient avec vous, vous la soignerez ? Demanda E _äris_ évitant sa sœur  
-Bien sûr !

Elle trouva son regard vers sa grande sœur :

-T'as pas le choix !

Elle expira devant une personne aussi butée qu'elle mais quand elle avait décidé de quelques choses, elle le faisait à coup sûr !

Toutes deux d'accord, elles le firent savoir à l'homme qui s'empressa de prendre Elérinna dans ses bras la couvrant à l'aide de sa cape et prit de l'autre bras E _äris_!

Voilà la fameuse rencontre qui changea tout dans la conception de la vie qu'elles avaient connue auparavant.

C'étaient comme si dans la plus profonde des crevasses un faisceau de lumière traversait celle-ci de tout part éclairant les parois laissant ainsi apparaître le plus beau des joyaux.

C'est alors que pour la première et dernière fois, cet homme aux traits si fermé fut attendri par des hors la loi.

Peu de temps après avoir étaient recueillies, elles apprirent que leurs ancien villages Towika, où elles avaient passé leurs plus jeunes enfances c'était fait attaqué par des pirates sans foi, ni loi.

L'article du Times, que le Martin Facteur (oiseaux nous livrant les journaux) nous avait délivrée ce matin expliqué comme celle-là c'était passé.

{Un jour de tempête, des fumées grises et noires s'envolaient dans le ciel de la même couleur !

Cela ne me disait rien qui vailles mais étant un journaliste je me devais de vous informer comment l'attaque de Towika, une petite ville sans problème et paisible s'est fait incendiait !

C'était un jour comme les autres, rien n'était inhabituel jusqu'au moment où des coups de feu se sont fait entendre. Malgré qu'ils aient l'air lointain, le bombardement, lui, ne l'était pas !

Après tous ce passa très vite, les pirates arrivèrent vers nous, armes brandis vers le ciel, criant leurs "rage" !

Certains avaient des torches allumées, et ils n'hésitaient pas à s'en servir que celle-là soit sur des objets inanimés ou sur des personnes vivantes !

Ce fut un vrai carnage !

Heureusement, pour moi je réussi à me cacher dans une grosse case en bois sur le côté d'une maison !

Je voyais tous, tous ses gens tuaient par derrière, tous ses cris de désespoirs hurlant de l'aide, priant pour sortir vivant de cette boucherie !

Le massacre s'arrêta après le départ des pirates !

Ce drame restera gravait dans ma mémoire

PRISCE ODILON, le 15ème du mois.} 

Quand nous avons appris la nouvelle, celle-ci nous a fait ni chaud, ni froid ... Comment dire, depuis que nous étions avec notre nouvelle famille, celle de Towika n'était que du passé, un mauvais passé oublié.

Nous avions tournait la page depuis bien longtemps.

Voilà, le début notre nouvelle vie, à moi et à ma sœur depuis notre naissance.

Entre amour, joie, malheur, tristesse, colère et manque.

Les deux premières années de notre vie en ce monde fut des plus éprouvantes.

Mais tout ça, est maintenant révolu !  
Certes, la plupart de ses membres sont masculins et très sont peu féminins, mais, ils ont su nous redonner notre joie et notre sourire auparavant perdus !


	2. Chapter 2

_**/ CHAPITRE 2 : Pourquoi nous ?/**_

Dix-sept ans! Oui, dix-sept années se sont écoulées depuis l'incident de Towika qui fut appelé plus tard  
"The BloodBath ".

Pour les deux petites, Eäris et Elérinna, tout allait pour le mieux, elles avaient grandi entourer de personnes aimants.  
Elles étaient devenues toutes deux de magnifiques jeunes femmes à la silhouette élancée !

La plus grande, Elérinna, si impuissance et faible avait dorénavant puissante et capable de se battre.  
Elle avait une magnifique chevelure écarlate rendant ses yeux au couleur du soleil plus attrayant que jamais !  
C'était devenu un as au maniement de la rapière !  
Tel qu'on l'a surnommé La Rose Sanglante !  
La petite, Eäris, autrefois si timide et non sur d'elle, était maintenant une jeune fille, forte croyant en ses capacités !  
Contre toute attente, elle n'avait pas la même chevelure que son aînée !  
Ses cheveux était devenu blond couleur blé, elle n'avait plus aucune mèches des cheveux de sa mère !  
Quant à ses yeux il était de la même couleur que le précieux rubis était des plus captivants.  
Elle aussi comme sa sœur, elle savais se battre !  
Détentrice de fruit du démon de type logia (corps fait d'air) et paramecia (contrôle l'air de son environnement) !  
Elle peut contrôlée l'atmosphère à sa guise et quelques gaz par la même occasion.

Les présentations physiques maintenant finis, je peux vous dire qu'elles sont toutes deux devenues des pirates avec deux autres de leurs amies!  
Il y a deux ans de cela !

Avec leur nouvel équipage était constituées de deux autres filles !

Trassy Dirtyhawk, une jeune femme de vingt ans, sa chevelure vert foncé fait ressortir ses yeux sont noir, gris .Du haut de ses un mètre soixante-cinq, elle est la plus petite de l'équipage.  
Et Merodie Bloodsword, la plus jeune de notre équipage âgée de seize ans, ses cheveux argenté et ses yeux turquoise font d'elle une très belle fille comme nous toutes d'ailleurs !*

Toutes deux étaient comme Eäris, des détentrices, de fruits du démon !  
Et Merodie, elle a mangé le Dai Henbou no mi, un fruit de type zoan encore qui lui permet de se métamorphosé en ce qu'elle veut !

À elles quatre elles forment l'équipage des Luciferians, un des équipages pirates, faisant parti d'un groupe surnommé les Supernovae.  
Des primes allant à plus de 300.000.000 de Berry pour la plus grosse à 100.000.000 de Berry pour les plus basses.  
Pour notre équipage, les primes vont de 250.000.000 pour Eäris et Trassy, 200.000.000 pour Elérinna et 150.000.000 pour la petite dernière Merodie.

En Bref, les Luciferians avaient acquis une certaine notoriété auprès des citoyens, de la Marine et du Gouvernement Mondiale !  
Nous étions considérées comme pirates mais pas seulement, nous étions aussi des chasseuses de primes renommées !

Un jour de mer calme, les filles reçurent un appel de l'escargotphone :

-Katcha, fit l'escargotphone  
-Oui, s'interrogea Elérinna sur son interlocuteur  
-Votre mission peut enfin commençait, pour plus d'information rendez-vous sur Raijin ! Dit-il d'une traite

Il mit un terme à leur conversation suite à cette phrase.  
Un blanc s'installa mais celui-ci fut vite rompu par les ordres de la navigatrice :

-Vous avez entendu les filles ! Aller ! On se bouge les fesses !  
Merodie, tu prends la barre et Trassy, va réveiller ma sœur s'il te plait !  
-Oui, chef ! Fit la plus jeune courant vers la barre  
-Ouais, fit-elle avec nonchalance la plus vieilles se levant du baril où elle était assise

Dans les locaux du navire, quand elle entra elle vit la blonde dans un hamac entrain de  
ronflée :

-Debout, Blondie ! Dit-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans le hamac  
-ARGH ! Trassy! T'es sérieuse ! Cria la blonde  
-Dépêche, on a eu le lieu de la requête !  
-CHEZ OUUUUUU ? demanda-t-elle en baillant  
-T'as cas demandé à ta sœur, dit-elle en parlant sur le pont pour rejoindre les autres

Suivie de près par la blonde, immergeant de son sommeil, elles s'installèrent sur la rambarde près de Merodie et Elérinna.  
Tous le long du chemin, elles parlèrent de cette fameuse requête de cet inconnu.

Après avoir amarré, le bateau, elles partirent découvrir cette nouvelle île, leur étant encore inconnue.  
Mais d'après les dires des gens sur cette île semblent pleuvoir des éclairs comme de la pluie.  
Après une bonne heure de recherche, il n'y avait aucun signe de leur interlocuteur de tout à l'heure et les esprits commençait déjà à s'échauffaient :

-T'es sur que c'est ici ! demanda Eäris un peu irritée  
-Si je te le dit ! Rétorqua Trassy sur le même ton  
-Bah ça arrive de mal entendre !  
-Et c'est reparti ! fit Merodie exaspérée par le comportement des deux jeunes femmes, calme vous les filles voyons !  
-Rho et c'est bon là, arrête de râlée ! Répliqua Trassy agacée  
-Hé détend toi, Trassy ! Intervient Elérinna  
\- TU NE VAS PAS LA R-  
-Vous aimeriez partir en vacance ? Demanda un grand homme tenant un livre avec pour titre « BIBLE»  
-T'es qui toi ! Eäris le méprisant  
-Où partirais vous ? fit l'homme  
-J'ai pas confiance les filles, fit Merodie peu fière  
\- On ne veut pas de vacances pigé le mammouth ! répondit Trassy  
-Cela ne vous gêne donc pas que je choisisse pour vous, alors ?  
-Va vo-… Tu ne serais pas Bartholomew Kuma ?! Les filles faites attention à ses paumes ! Cria Elérinna

Merodie n'eut le temps de dire quelques choses que le mystérieux Kuma se retrouva derrière elle, la frappant de sa paume …

En un instant la cadette de l'équipage disparue ne laissant rien derrière.  
-M-ME-MERODIE ! Crièrent Elérinna Eäris et Trassy courant vers celui-ci près à l'attaqué de toute, leurs forces pour le faire payer.

Mais celui-ci disparu et réapparu derrière celles-ci et en un coup de paumes il les fit disparaitre toute les trois en même temps.

-Où suis-je ?

Au-dessus de la mer à l'instant où je vous parle une silhouette humaine entourée d'un bulle de couleur orangé fend l'air à toute vitesse.  
La silhouette humaine était notre petite blonde, Eäris, tant tôt éveillée, tant tôt endormie, son voyage dans les airs dura trois jours et trois nuits jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte quelques choses fait de bois !  
-Tu crois, elle est vivante ?  
-Bah vue le choc, je ne peux pas te dire !

 **PDV D'EÄRIS :**

Des voix lointaines, ce fit entendre mais je ne pus dire un traitre mot, rien ne sorti de ma bouche et à bout de force je tombai dans l'inconscient.  
-Hé, à ton avis elle se réveillera dans combien de temps ? demanda le premier une petite fille  
-Auc-..  
-MMh…, fit-je, immergeant de mon profond sommeil  
-Elle se réveille ! cria la petite fille

Me deux interlocuteur était une petite fille ayant des cheveux bruns courts et des yeux bleus. Elle porte un costume vert et blanc qui rappelle ceux des mousquetaires au XVIème siècle.  
Et l'autre était un homme avec sur la tête un coupe bizarre. Il était un grand homme avec les cheveux relevés devant et plaqués à l'arrière et une barbiche noire autour de son menton. Il a également eu une cicatrice sur son visage, autour de son œil gauche. Il est souvent vêtu d'un uniforme chic et blanc, foulard est devenu jaune, d'une ceinture noire autour de sa taille et de chaussures marron. Il a les cheveux orange brun.  
Encore un peu sonné par mon immersion dans le monde réel j'eus du mal à me relever de ma position couché :

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Continua de criai celle-ci  
\- Laisse-la, un peu respirée ! Bonjour, ça va ? Cela fait trois jours que tu dors comme une souche, me fit un homme ayant comme coupe une banane

\- Ne te presse pas, tu as tous tosn tem-, continua Mr. Banane  
-Hé allé lève toi tu sais t'es sur quel navire, La belle au bois dormant ! Renchéri la fille

Sans porté aucune attention à mes interlocuteur, je sortis de du lit en un bond :

-Hé attends, tu es encore ble-, essaya de m'arrêter Mr. Banane

Je poussai la porte qui se fracassa contre le mur, je parcouru les couloirs du navire jusqu'à arriver sur le pont où un bagarre évidente se préparée.  
Tous les regards étaient braqués sur une jeune femme en particulier qui me parue très familière.  
De la hauteur où je me trouvai, je voyais toute la scène. Un cercle c'était formé autour des deux adversaires !

-Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ! La mission va foirer si je ne les retrouve pas rapidement ainsi que la mission ! Cria la plus petite des deux  
-Jeune fille, que fais-tu là ! Fit un grand homme plein de cicatrices assis sur un siège plein de perfusions.  
Trassy se tourna et fit face à cet homme si imposant avec son regard provocateur :

-Tu me cherches papy ! Désolée mais j'ai de plus urgent à faire maintenant !  
-P-papy ! Sale gamine je vais t'apprendre comment on respecte ses ainées, ici ! Fit le moustachu se levant de son siège, le regard menaçant

Je m'assis sur la rambarde pour contempler la confrontation qui continuait sous mes yeux écarlate. De ma hauteur, je pouvais entendre les commentaires faits par les subordonnées du vieux géant ! Et ceux-ci n'était pas des plus confiant pour la fille !  
Exemple :

« -Elle est finit la minette ! »  
« -Dommage, perdre une si belle créature »  
« -C'est vraiment du gâchis »

Tous étaient sûrs que la jeune femme allait perdre face à leur capitaine, tellement leur force était éloignée!  
Alors que le vieux commença a sérieusement s'énervé face au propos de ma coéquipière, il l'attaqua du bout de sa lance tranchant l'air de celle-ci !  
Je savais que mon amie allez utiliser son pouvoir dans toute sa puissance mais on avait toutes promis de ne pas les utilisais sauf si la situation le nécessité vraiment.

-CLING !

Je venais de m'interposé entre les deux combattants, enfin, pas vraiment… Le bruit que vous veniez d'entendre était celui de l'air stoppant net l'attaque du vieux ! Heureusement, je n'avais pas besoin de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste pour maitriser si peu d'air !

-EÄRISSS ! cria Trassy levant ses yeux vers moi un large sourire sur son visage  
-Hé, mamie ! Criai-je aussi à son égard

Je sautai de la rambarde pour atterrir au côté de Trassy!

-Comment as-tu arrêté mon attaque ?  
-Hihihihihi (On ne se moque pas de mon rire !?), juste un peu d'entrainement !

Tous les regards auparavant tournaient vers les deux personnes au milieu du cercle, étaient maintenant tourné vers moi.

-Hé, t'as fini de jouer à cache-cache ! Cria la petite fille, pour changer

Elle cria de mon ancien emplacement suivie de près par Mr. Banane qui lui, arrivait avec nonchalance les mains dans les poches :

-T.r.o.u.v.e.r ! Dit-il articulant chacune des lettres du mot  
-Beuleubeuleubeuleu ! Beuleubeuleubeuleu ! Katcha

Trassy décrocha le den den mucchi (=escargotphone)

-Hé, Elérinna, tu es où !  
-Salut, Trassy, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en sécurité, je suis au Pays de Wa ! Eäris est avec toi ?  
-Yep et tu sais où est Merodie ?  
-Non aucune nouvelle d'elle mais la connaissant nous n'avons pas besoin de nous en faire pour elle !  
-T'as des nouvelles pour le requête ?  
-Oui, t'inquiété je vous envoie les détails par la chauve-souris messagers !  
-Okay, ne bouge pas de Wa, on va te rejoindre !

Trassy raccrocha tout de suite après cette réplique ne laissant pas le choix à ma sœur car la connaissant, c'est elle qui aurait voulu nous rejoindre !

-Bon, Eäris, tu as entendu, on part pour Wa !  
-Okay ! C'est partie ! 

Alors qu'on se dirigea vers le rebord du bateau pour sauter à la mer, papy nous interpella :

-Voulez-vous que l'on vous y emmène ? Nous nous y rendons aussi !  
-Pourquoi pas ! Nous fîmes avec Trassy en chœur  
-J'ai juste une question avant ? Vous êtes les Luciferans, je me trompe ?  
-Non, tu te trompes pas, Mr. Banane, nous sommes belle et bien les Luciferans !  
-C-comment tu m'as appelé ?!  
-Bha Mr. Banane, t'as vu ta coupe !

A ce moment-là un fou rire général se propagea sur tous le navire même le vieux tout à l'heure en colère rigolai maintenant à gorge déployer ! Ce qui eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère si tendu auparavant ! De là où nous sommes pour arriver à Wa, il nous faut trois, quatre jours de navigation par conséquent le temps du voyage, l'équipage nous avez donné une chambre double !


	3. Chapter 3

_**/CHAPITRE 3 : Est-ce une coïncidence ?/**_

Le lendemain, nous nous étions toute deux excusées pour notre comportement et nous lui avons expliqué notre situation et que par conséquent nous étions sur les nerfs. Il accepta nos excuses sans rechigner et nous pûmes faire connaissance avec les autres membres du bateau !

-QUOI, BARBE BLANCHE !  
-Bah, oui vous croyez quoi !? dit fièrement la fille  
-Au faites c'est quoi vos petits noms ? demanda Mr. Banane  
-Moi, c'est Trassy Dirtyhawk, vingt ans et détentrice de fruit du démon !  
\- Eäris … Silvercloud, dix-neuf ans et aussi détentrice de fruit du démon  
-Et c'est quoi vos fruit du démon ?  
-C'est un s.e.c.r.e.t. ! Fit Trassy articulant bien sur le mot secret, et vous ?  
-Moi, c'est Haruta, commandant de la douzième division de Barbe Blanche !  
-Toujours aussi enthousiaste celui-ci ! fit Mr. Banane  
-C-celui ? Répétai-je  
-Bah ouais, pourquoi demanda celui-ci  
-T-'ES PAS UNE FEMME ! Dis-je choquée  
-QUOI ? TU M'AS PRIS POUR UNE FILLE ?! S'énerva-t-il  
-Et du calme le travestie ! Se marra Mr. Banane  
-Q-quoi !? Répète un peu Joz !  
-C'est pas comme si tu étais le seul ! Fit un moustachu encore  
-Bon bref ! Lui, le grand là-bas, c'est Joz, commandant de la troisième flotte et l'autre, c'est Vista, commandant de la cinquième flotte ! Et moi, c'est Satch, commandant de la quatrième division ! Mais tu me connais déjà!

Joz est un homme de grande taille bourru. Il porte une armure qui ressemble à celle d'un samouraï avec des épaulettes boulonnées. Joz a un long visage avec une fine barbiche rayée et une coiffure étroite sans prendre en considération les cinq «boulettes » de cheveux sur sa tête.  
Vista est grand, il fait à peu près environ 3 mètres, c'est un homme bien bâtit, bronzé et musclé ce qui justifie sa large poitrine, il porte une moustache noire et bouclée. Il a des cheveux longs, noirs et bouclés, il porte un chapeau bleu foncé. Il est vêtu d'une chemise semi-ouverte bleu foncé avec pour motif une bande de losange blanc, ainsi que d'une cape assortie à sa chemise et des gants blancs. Il porte également un pantalon bleu lumineux avec une ceinture qui retient de chaque côté deux gaines d'épée.

-De même ! Mais vous avez combien de commandant ici ?  
-Il y a en tout seize commandants sous mon insigne ! Fit Barbe Blanche  
-Dont un quart est Wa et un autre sur les mers, n'est-ce pas père ? fit Vista

Le fameux père, secoua la tête en signe d'approbation !  
-Père ? Demanda Trassy  
-Oui tous ceux qui font partie de mon équipage son ma famille ! Répondit Barbe Blanche  
-Nous sommes ses fils et lui notre père ! Continua Satch  
-Un peu comme le nôtre au fond ! Tous sœur de cœur mais nous considérant comme sœur de sang ! Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres regardant Trassy qui celle-ci me le rendis

Pendant, le reste de la traversé, nous avons fait un peu plus connaissant avec les autres membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Étonnement, le contact était passé relativement bien entre nous.  
Haruta, ne nous avait plus lâché depuis que nous lui avions que nous étions des détentrices de fruit du démon, il voulait à tous pris savoir nos types de fruit et nos pouvoirs ! C'était très marrant de le faire languir et de lui mettre les nerfs.  
Par conséquent, nous avons fait un pari ! S'y-il arrivait à trouver nos primes sans regardé les affiche de recherches, nous lui diront ! Depuis, il n'arrêtait pas de faire des propositions à tout bout de champs. D'ailleurs, Satch et Joz rigolaient à chacun de ses échecs, l'énervant un peu plus !  
Peu de temps, après, on arriva enfin au pays de Wa.  
Le pays de Wa, aussi appelé le pays de l'harmonie, est un pays peuplé de samouraïs. C'est une île est situé dans le Nouveau Monde. Le pays est actuellement occupé par L'Équipage de Kaidou, ce qui augmente considérablement leurs puissances.  
Wa est l'un des rares pays à refuser de rentrer dans le Gouvernement Mondial pour préserver son autonomie. Ce dernier est tellement puissant que même le gouvernement mondial n'ose pas interférer avec lui et cela de n'importe quelle façon et l'une des raisons est la force des Samouraïs de Wa, ce qui explique pourquoi il a pu conserver son autonomie.

Heureusement, un des quatre empereurs était avec nous ce qui nous permettait de marché sans problèmes sur le territoire de Wa.  
Nous avons suivi les membres de l'équipage jusqu'à la ville principale quoi fut assez mouvementé car c'était un jour de marché.

-Bon, je crois que c'est ici que nous nous séparons ! Fit Trassy mettant sa cape  
-C'était un sacré voyage en votre compagnie ! Espérant que nos chemins se croisent un jour prochain ! Dit Satch devant tout en levant le bras en signe d'au revoir  
-La prochaine fois, je trouverai vos primes et vos pouvoirs ! Cria Haruta  
-Au revoir Mr. Banane et Petite fille ! Fis-je me retournant et courant au côté de Trassy moi aussi sous ma cape

De loin, je les entendais râlez pour les petits surnoms que je leurs avait donné, ceux-ci ne leurs plaisez apparemment pas du tout, quel dommage moi qui les aimez temps !

\- Une vraie chipie ! Critiqua Trassy  
-Maieuhhhh, bien sûr voyons ! Rigolai-je à l'air exaspérer de ma coéquipière

Deux silhouettes sombres marchaient rapidement à travers la végétation luxuriante de cette île à la recherche évidente de quelques choses, quelqu'un !

\- Trassy ? Demandai-je, tu ne peux pas sentir l'odeur de ma sœur ?  
-J'ai un peu de mal avec tous ce pollen dans l'air mais- ! Elle s'arrêta net ne finissant pas sa phrase. Snif, snif, snif, snif, suis-moi !  
Tous un coup, la jeune femme partie en courant en direction d'une petite colline, mais assez grande pour y voir le paysage harmonieux de Wa, au nord de l'île.

-Ouah, quel vue ! Dis-je les étoiles pleins les yeux.  
-C'est bizarre, je l'avais sentis ! Fit déconcerter mon amie  
-Je ne pourrais jamais duper ton odorat décidément, fit une sombre silhouette sortant de derrière un arbre  
-Grande sœurrrrrrr ! Criai-je sautant dans les bras de mon ainée  
-Hey, du calme ! Ça va je n'ai rien ! Au faites, j'ai des nouvelles de Merodie soi-disant en passant  
-Alors, où est-elle ? Demanda Trassy  
-C'est assez comique! Commença ma sœur. Elle s'est retrouvé envoyer sur le bateau de Mugiwara !  
-Ça va, ils ne sont pas une grande menace pour elle ! Et concernant la mission ?  
-Je lui ai tout expliqué en détails ! Alors enfaites la mission consiste…

 **PDV EXTERNE :**

Les trois filles parlèrent pendant un bon moment de cette fameuse mission qui les avait peu ou moins séparer les unes des autres. On pouvait voir que certaine fut surprise de leur demandeur.

-Vous avez compris ! C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin d'eux !  
-O.K.A.Y, c'est parti ! Direction la soi-disant capitale ! Dis-je toute joyeuse

Après avoir compris, le plan initial, elles parlèrent de leurs aventure, mésaventures qui leurs étaient arrivé pendant ces quatre, cinq jours de séparation.  
Tous d'un coup, une déflagration rouge orangé apparue dans le ciel derrière une montagne :

-Q-q-qu'est-ce que c'est !?  
-Ca fait déjà la deuxième ou troisième fois que ça arrive ! Dit Elérinna

Intriguées par cette immense déflagration, on partit dans sa direction pour répondre à leurs questions qui resté sans réponse. Elles gravirent la montagne… Quoi que montagne est un mot peut-être un peu trop fort on va dire une grande colline !  
Bref, celle-ci n'avait pas de relief ce fut donc simple pour elle à la monter !

-…

Arrivé au sommet de cette colline, les trois filles restèrent de marbres devant leurs vues. Un géant leur faisait face, il était tous vert avec des cheveux en batailles roux, de grosses corne lui sortant du front et de grosses canines inférieures prenaient place tel un animal carnivore dans sa bouche.  
Une voix éloignée, les firent revenir à elles et devinait qui était leurs interlocuteurs ?

-MR. BANANE! PETITE FILLE ! Cria Eäris faisant de grand mouvement de bras

Suite, à sa phrase, elle s'en prit plein la figure, par Satch et Haruta ! Mais après que leur esprit se soit adouci, ils les invitèrent à les rejoindre ! Ce que Eäris à leurs place !

-*Aux deux filles* Mais on va descendre comment ?! Demanda Trassy un peu affolée  
Trassy avait la phobie du vide et dans ces cas-là si elle prenait le temps d'évaluer le risque, il était impossible de la faire changer d'avis ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut la booster à leur manière…  
-AAAH ! Je vous déteste !

Et leurs manière, de la booster était comment dire un peu spéciale et bien spécifique à elles. Par exemple, là, les jumelles venaient de la poussé pour la faire descendre la pente avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit !  
Heureusement, elle avait trouvé comment se stabiliser sur ses pieds pour rester debout ! Trassy fut vite rattrapé par ses deux amies, qui comparée à elles furent très à l'aise sur la descente !

-Je fais comment pour me stopper ? Demanda-t-elle apeurée

Elérinna tourna la tête pour esquiver le regard de Trassy et quant à Eäris, toussa bruyamment afin de ne pas entendre la question de Trassy.

-Je vous haies tellement !

Presque arrivée à la fin de la descente, Trassy commençait déjà à se préparer mentalement a sa magnifique chute en plus devant tous les membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche !

-*Pensée de Trassy : Je vais avoir la honte de ma vie à coup sûr !*

Alors que tout était parti pour qu'elle tombe pile devant l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ils furent tous surpris !

-*pensée de Trassy : J-j-je ne suis pas tombée ?*

Trassy qui avait fermé ses yeux pour éviter de regarder le désastre qui allait se produire, les ré ouvris et croisa un regard endormi de couleur charbon :

-J-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-je suis vr-r-r-r-r-r-r-raiment désolée !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, par contre tu aies un peu lourd, donc…

A ce commentaire un peu cru, elle descendit de ses bras reconnaissante mais aussi vexée par l'attitude de son récepteur.

-Hein, Marco, t'es tellement pas douée avec les filles ! T'es trop directe ! Râla Satch pendant que le fameux Marco, lui, mit son doigt dans son oreille toujours l'air endormi  
-Hé, Trassy, t'as une touche ! Dit discrètement Elérinna à son amie  
-N-n-n'importe quoi ! Revendique-t-elle sur le même ton toute rouge

C'était très rare de voir une des Luciferans rougir pour si peu, d'ailleurs moi, celle qui raconte leurs histoire, je suis étonnement surprise qu'elles se soient liée aussi facilement d'amitié avec ce type de pirates, elles qui sont d'habitude assez introverties-là, ne le sont pas du tout.  
Eäris changea complètement de sujet avec sa question des plus bizarres, ce qui fit Trassy à sa couleur initiale de peau :

-Et on ne dirait pas une salade de fruit ? Demanda à voix haute Eäris  
-Une salade de fruit ? Demanda son aînée  
-Bah ouais, il y a Satch alias Mr. Banane et maintenant le prénommé Marco avec une tête d'ananas ! Dit-elle dans un éclat de rire suivi sous peu pas Trassy et Elérinna bien sûr toujours sur un ton discret.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait si rire ? Demanda Satch intriguée par leurs rires  
-Tiens en parlant du loup ! Dit calmement Trassy avant qu'elles ne repartent toutes les trois dans un fou rire

Une fois leur fou rire, elles présentèrent Elérinna à l'équipage :

-Elle, c'est Elérinna …  
-Silvercloud ! Interrompu Eäris  
-Qu-

Sa jeune sœur la regarder maintenant avec insistance pour qu'elle approuve ses dires !

-Oui, c'est ça ! Elérinna Silvercloud, dix-neuf ans et je suis la sœur jumelle de Eäris !  
-Vous êtes vraiment sœur jumelle ? Demanda une geisha  
-Vous ne vous ressemblez pourtant pas ! Affirma tête d'ananas  
-C'est juste une histoire de couleur de cheveux, elles sont sœur jumelle, ça se voit ! Continua Barbe Blanche  
-Si, père le dit, c'est que c'est surement vrai après tout  
-Au faite pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda Satch  
-On a vu d'une grosse déflagration dans le ciel, du coup on est venue voir ce que c'était et on est tombées sur vous ! Répondit Elérinna  
-Ah c'est d'la faute d'Ace encore !  
-Ace ?  
-Ouais celui qui galère avec le chapeau là-bas ! Fit la geisha de tout à l'heure en le montrant du bout de son fin doigt  
-Ah, okay mais au faite t'es qui toi ? Questionna Trassy  
-T'es trop belle ! Renchérit Eäris en sautant sur les épaules de son aînée  
-J-je suis un homme et je m'appelle Izou et je suis le sixième comment de la flotte de père et lui c'est Fossa le quinzième !  
-Enchantée ! Eäris, Trassy et Elé… Sœurette ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**/CHAPITRE 4 : Quels est notre véritable force ?/**_

Eäris se retourna pour voir où se trouve sa grande sœur et elle l'a vue partir en direction du capitaine Barbe Blanche pour lui faire part de leur plan, de ce qu'elles avaient parlé plus tôt. Elle fut donc vite rattraper par ses deux amies à une vitesse éclair.  
Après une assez longue discussion entre nos deux équipages, Barbe blanche pris enfin une décision et il nous dit de garder cela secret le temps que qu'il l'annonce lui-même a ses membre d'équipage.

-Eäris, Elérinna ! Cria Girly, nouveau petit surnom que j'ai trouvé

On se retourna toute les deux avec la même tête sortant un : « Hein » avec dans l'intonation beaucoup de passion.

-Vous valez toutes les deux sans exception, 250.000.000 de berry chacune ! Vrai ? Alors vos pouvoirs ! Dit-il fièrement une main posé sur sa hanche et l'autre nous pointant de son doigt  
-Très bien, fit la blonde dans un soupire, j'ai un fruit du démon de type logia (corps fait d'air) et paramecia (contrôle l'air de son environnement), le Taiki Taiki no mi.  
-Et moi, je possède le Tori Tori no mi, modèle: Fenrir, un fruit de type zoan mythique (transformation en un animal mythique). Content ?  
\- Vous nous faites une démonstration ?

On se regarda toutes les deux l'air désolé sur nos visages.

-Non désolée, on a fait une promesse  
-Dommage, mais vous allez voir je vais vous faire faire un jour cette fameuse démo !  
-Mais oui, Girly ! Dit Trassy tapotant gentiment sur la tété d'Haruta  
-QUOI !?  
-*Toussotement*, de la part de Trassy  
-Sinon, il fait quoi depuis tout à l'heure le pyroman là-bas ? Fit-elle en changeant de sujet  
-Tu parles d'Ace ? Il fait un chapeau pour Oz Jr, commença à me raconta Izou  
-Vue qu'il a trop chaud mais étant un homme pyro, Ace les brule tous, cela fait le deux ou troisième qu'il essaye de lui en faire un ! Continua Fossa  
-Dommage c'était une bonne initiative de sa part ! Termina Marco

En parlant, avec eux, Eäris les scrutait tous un par un.  
Izou est un homme travesti, qui porte un kimono ouvert rose et violet. Il a le teint pâle et les cheveux attachés comme une Geisha, d'où la confusion de la petite blonde. Il porte également un autre kimono de style Japonais rouge tacheté de taches noires et noué autour de ses hanches. Il porte du rouge à lèvres réparti au centre des lèvres tout comme les geishas.  
Quant à Fossa, il est grand, moustachu et a une calvitie avec des cheveux poussant sur les côtés. Il a une cicatrice qui traverse tout son visage et un menton en deux parties, chacune partant de son côté. Il porte un gilet sans manches qu'il laisse ouvert laissant une vue sur son torse. Il fume la plupart du temps un cigare. Il a aussi un pantalon blanc et une ceinture marron.  
Et enfin, Marco, il a les cheveux blonds en forme de palmier et un air endormi. Marco est un homme relativement grand même si son père, Barbe-Blanche est 2 fois plus grand que lui. Il a une veste mauve ainsi qu'une ceinture métallique de couleur or, un foulard bleu autour de la taille, un pantalon est noir et des sandales de style romain. Selon Trassy et Earïs, la tête de Marco ressemble à un ananas. Il porte le tatouage du Jolly Roger de Barbe Blanche de couleur rouge vin

-Pourquoi tu nous regarde ainsi ? Demanda Fossa  
-Aller avoue tu aimerais sortir avec nous Affirma Marco  
-Ne rêve pas, elle n'a d'yeux que pour moi, hein ?  
-Je vous regarde parce que je me dis que vous êtes une sacrée famille ! Fis-je excédée par leurs commentaires  
\- Et ça va pas la tête elle ne va pas sortir avec un travesti, ni avec un ananas et encore moins avec un vieux ! Interviennent Trassy et Elérinna  
-Un vieux ! Demanda Fossa avec une aura terrifiante autour de lui

-Bah, alors vous avez perdu votre langue les filles ! Dit la plus jeune avant de partir dans un fou rire

En guise de réponse elle se fit maltraitée par ses ainées, pour avoir un peu trop ouvert sa bouche. C'est-à-dire : tirage des joues pour Elérinna les deux en même temps et des frottements douloureux sur le crâne avec son poing de la part de Trassy.

-Maieuh ! Vous me faites mal les vieilles !Cria Eäris en une inspiration

Les vieille concernées stoppèrent toutes la maltraitance la jeune blonde, raidies par la phrase de celle-ci qui en profita pour se de faire de leurs emprises.  
Elérinna et Trassy avaient fait toutes les deux un arrêt dur image, jusqu'à ce Joz arriva et leurs tapa dans le dos pour les réveillé de leur bug.

-EÄRIS ! Cria Elérinna de toute sa voix

Pendant ce temps, Trassy, elle se faisait craqué les doigts entouré d'une aura peu rassurante avant de sortir une seule et unique phrase faisant tressaillir la jeune : « T'es morte !»  
Eäris voulant tenir à la vie, parti sauver sa vie.

 **PDV D'EÄRIS :**

Plus tard sur le Moby Dick, le navire d'Edward Newgate alias Barbe Blanche, tous les subordonnés de celui parlez, riez, criez de toutes parts.  
Nous avions repris la mer depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures.  
Je les entendais travers les planches de bois qui m'entouré. Je m'étais retrouvé à l'infirmerie après la phrase que je leurs avait sorti plus tôt !  
-*Pensée d'Eäris : Bande de vieilles peaux, vieilles vaches !*  
Je m'étais retrouvée avec des égratignures sur le corps dont une sur ma joue gauche et une plaie à l'arcade sourcilière. Je leurs en voulait ! A chaque foi que je leurs disait un truc qui n'allait pas ou qui ne leurs convenait, je m'en tirais avec des coups. Tous ca à cause de cette stupide promesse sinon je l'ai aurai déjà rendu la monnaie de leurs pièces !  
-Aïe !  
-Voilà, fit l'infirmer qui s'occupait de moi, la prochaines fois évite de les provoquer, d'accord? Dit-il avec un sourire  
Je lui fis un « oui » de la tête, mais il ne fit pas très convaincu par mon geste  
Je sortis de l'infirmerie mains dans les poches trainant des pieds. Je ne voulais pas retournée sur le pont où tout le monde aller surement se moquée d'e moi après la pseudo raclée que je me suis prise. Je décidai donc d'explorée les parties qui m'étais encore inconnue du bateau. Au fur et à mesure, que j'avançais, je me retrouvais sur un second pont mais plus petit que le principal, il se situait à l'arrière du navire. Là-bas, je s'assis sur la rambarde en bois et je tournai mon regard rubis sur l'océan où à l'horizon, le soleil couchant faisait rayonner sa lumière sur la mer qui elle ondulait au gré du vent.  
-*soupire*  
-Hey, Blondie, viens Papy va faire l'annonce !  
\- On ne peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes ici ! J'arrive !

Je suivis Trassy dans les longs couloirs du Moby Dick, pour arriver sur le pont principal où Edward avait déjà entamé son discours

-*Toux pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde* Mes chers enfants, je vous fais par en ce jour de ma décision concernant une alliance…  
-Quoi ! Cria un homme  
-On a les seize commandants et vous, nous sommes quasi invincibles ! Enchaîna un autre  
-Taisez-vous mes fils ! De toute façon ma décision et déjà prise ! Coupa net leur capitaine. Nous ne serons que deux équipages ! Il y aura nous et …  
-Et nous, l'équipage des Enfers ! Intervient Elérinna aux côtés, de Barbe Blanche laissant tout le monde sur les fesses  
-Tu rigoles, t'as même pas une prime au-dessus de 200.000.000 de berry !

A ce moment-là deux mains attrapèrent de chaque côté le détenteur de cette phrase et quand il tourna la tête pour voir son, ses interlocuteurs, il trouva à sa gauche une Trassy légèrement héritée et de l'autre moi avec un sourire sadique.

-Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, nous vallons plus que de simples primes écrites sur de stupide bout de papiers ! Rétorqua Elérinna

-Si vous êtes si forte que vous le prétendez pourquoi ne pas nous faire une démonstration de votre force ?

-Bonne idée Teach ! Et regardez ce que nous avons à l'horizon ! Affirma le dénommé Ace

-Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller ! Déclara Trassy dans un soupire  
-Du coup, la promesse ne compte pas ? Demandai-je  
-Elle ne compte effectivement pas! Confirma Elé'

Je soufflai un bon coup, en signe de ma résignation! Un combat ne me ferai pas de mal pour évacuer un peu tous les sentiments que j'ai accumulé.

-Bien sur vous y allez toute les quatre et pas seulement Trassy ou Eäris ! Dit Satch un sourire aux lèvres

\- Eäris ?

 **PDV EXTERNE :**

Suita à l'énonciation de son prénom, Eäris, leva deux de ses doigts qui eut pour effet de faire lévité ses deux amies.

-Bon a tout à l'heure ! Cria Trassy excitée

Les deux partirent en direction de bâtiments marins de la Marine. En tous, il y avait trois navires, cela tomber donc à pic pour les jeunes femmes qui pouvaient prouvé chacune leur puissance.

Toujours en lévitation Elérinna posa un de ses genoux à terre, sa main droite sur le manche du sabre et l'autre sur le fourreau. Une fois, que son sabre fut sorti d'un dixième de son fourreau, le navire se coupa en longueur, dont les deux partis s'écartèrent peu à peu jusqu'à sombrer dans l'océan.

\- Rhannu deunyddiau, dit-elle les yeux fermés

Trassy, quant à elle, regardé avec …euh lassitude Elérinna. C'était maintenant à son tour de prouver sa force.  
Elle serra son poing d'où des flammes de couleur bleu, violet sortait et quand elle le desserra sa main était devenu une griffe légèrement enflammé. Des oreilles de loup ainsi qu'une queue apparue au même moment.

-Ça fait du bien de se libérer! Déclara-telle

Elle sauta au-dessus du navire virolant dans les airs et tendit sa griffe d'un coup ce qui propulsa ses flammes et enflamma le navire en peu de temps. Les officiers et les lieutenants essayaient tant rien que mal d'éteindre les flammes mais pas de chance pour eux, les flammes de Trassy étai des flammes venant des enfers dont rien ne pouvait le éteindre

-Ergyd Fenriru ! Cria Trassy

Les preuves sur leurs forces étant faites, Eäris, les ramena sur le bateau en toute sécurité.

-Ouah ! Je savais que ton pouvoir était super Trassy ! Sauta Haruta dans tous les sens  
-Ne te réjouis pas, il en manque une ! Continua Fossa  
-Je n'ai rien à prouver moi ! Soupira Eäris

Tout le monde la regardé avec insistance pour qu'elle dévoile sa force mais elle, ne broncha pas d'un poil.

-Peut-être que tu aies digne de ta prime, finalement ?! Essaya le prénommé Teach  
-Si cela te fait plaisir de le croire, fait toi plaisir ! Continua monotonement Eäris

Alors essayaient tous de la convaincre d'utiliser son pouvoir, le dernier navire de la Marine lança un boulet de canon en direction du Moby Dick.

\- Eäris ?

La concernée tourna la tête et regarda son interlocutrice :

-MMh ?  
-Si tu t'occupes du dernier je te fais ton plat préféré, un bon Filet de monstre marins ?  
-Avec la sauce Yakitori ?  
-Bien sûr !

Prise par les sentiments par sa grande sœur, elle stoppa le canon en mettant sa main dans sa direction et le fit explosait en la refermant quant au bâtiment de la Marine, il ne fait pas long feu si je puis dire en un claquement de doigt le bateau fut compressé ce qui le brisa en mille et un morceaux.

-Voilà, alors tu me le fais quand ? demanda sa jeune sœur des étoiles plein les yeux  
-Vous avez du monstre marin ? Demanda l'ainée au cuisinier  
-N-non, désolé …  
-Bon bah tant pis la prochaine fois peut-être ! Dit-elle dans un rire sadique  
-HEINN ! Mais Eléééééééé'

Trassy posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Eäris ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire tourner la tête et quand elle vit la tête de Trassy, elle pouffa de rire se retenant avec sa main. Des larmes coulaient abondamment des yeux de Trassy ainsi que de la bave au coin de ses lèvres. Je Crois qu'elle aussi attendait le fameux filet d'Elérinna.

-Les filles, j'adore vos pouvoirs ! Affirma encore une fois Haruta ce qui permis à Elérinna de pouvoir se dissipé dans la foule.

La fin de journée arrivait à son terme. Demain verrait un nouveau jour arrivait, une nouvelle alliance, de nouveaux amis et peut être d'autre chose … Mais le futur reste toujours aussi flou, c'est pour cela qu'il faut toujours en profiter le jour le jour et toujours à fond ! 


	5. Chapter 5

_**/CHAPITRE 5: Début Maladroit /**_

Lever à l'aurore, tous les membres d'équipages se hâter pour faire cap vers Given Town.  
Tous les renseignements du monde sont réunis en un seul et même endroit cette ville.  
Que les renseignements soient sur la Marine, les dragons célestes ou les pirates tous y ai même sur les personnes décédés.

Ah, mais oui c'est vrai vous ne connait pas le principal objectif de cette alliance !  
Je vais vous expliquez !C'est simple leur cible primaire est le grand pirate Shiki, le Lion d'or, le grand rivale de God D. Roger !  
Edward Newgate (Barbe Blanche) avait déjà fait de nombreuse bataille contre celui-ci tous deux était des ennemis de long très long date.

Pour y arriver, il nous fallait une bonne semaine de navigation intense.

Pendant que les pirates de Barbe Blanche et ceux des enfers, enfin les trois seules membres sur le bateau, collaboraient ensemble !  
Je vais vous racontez en détails la fête qui s'est déroulé hier en l'honneur de l'alliance des deux équipages et de la destruction des bâtiments du Gouvernement.

Après tout nous avons tout le temps devant nous alors pourquoi ne pas en profité ?  
Non ?  
Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

Bien commençons par le commencement !

FLASH BACK 1° :

 **PDV D'EÄRIS :**

Après mettre fais avoir comme une bleue par ma sœur, je partis m'asseoir sur la rambarde de bois pour observer les derniers rayons de soleil qui se reflétait sur les dernières vagues encore visible de la mer.  
Je fus assez vite rejoint par mon aînée qui ,elle s'accouda simplement à la rambarde.

-C'était amusant, tu ne trouves pas ? Dit-elle mettant sa tête dans ses bras  
-…mmh  
-Ça change de notre bateau monotone, ici c'est animé et plein de vie …  
-C'est vrai…  
-Peut-être qu'ils nous accepteront comme nous sommes …  
-…Avec un tel passé …Et de tels antécédent  
-Qui sait il faut toujours garder l'espoir qu'un jour on trouvera ces personnes tant recherchées…

La discussion était triste et maussade mais on ressentait quelques choses de nostalgiques dedans quand même. C'est sensation était assez désagréable mais réconfortante en même temps.  
Notre discussion fut coupée par la prise de parole du vieux :

-Mes fils pourquoi ne pas fêtait cette nouvelle alliance ?  
-Bon idée père !Cria un de ses hommes  
-Très bien alors que tout le monde y mettent du sien !

Toute la foule si compacte auparavant s'était dispersait en peu de temps. Ils courraient dans tous les sens pour préparaient un maximum de nourritures pour tous en essayant d'être tout aussi rapide.

Nous deux, Trassy et moi, nous étions éclipser sur l'avant du bateau à la tête de baleine blanche, d'où son nom d'ailleurs, le Moby Dick.

Cacher de tout le monde, on pouvait se la coulées douce pendant quelques instant. Mais il fut trop rapidement rompu, jusqu'à ce qu'Elérinna cria nos deux prénoms en entier et sûr un ton peu commode! Cela ne valait rien de bon pour nous mais si on la laissait tel quel à nous appeler sans venir , on allait se prendre une sacrée ronflée de sa part.  
A contre cœur, on se leva difficilement et on partit à sa rencontre traînant les pieds:

-Ça fait un bail que je vous appelle vous étiez où ? Bon, peu importe allez chercher dans les cales du navire les provisions et emmenait les aux cuistots ! Nous ordonna-t-elle  
-Ouais…, nous fîmes d'une même voix avec Trassy au bout de notre vie.

Comme la dictatrice, le voulait, on descendit dans les cales du bateau à la recherche des provisions.  
On passa devant les cuisines où tout le monde était dans les fourneaux, à l'étage d'en-dessous se trouvées les chambres de membres d'équipages. Les cales se trouvaient juste un étage en-dessous.

Mais un bruit suspect,  
nous stoppa net sur place, nous étions les seules dans le couloir pourtant un bruit retentissait.  
Peu rassuré, je tournai ma tête vers la droite espérant un peu de courage de mon aînée mais elle était tout aussi effrayé que moi!  
On avait toutes les deux les jambes qui flageolées de peur.  
Sans plus attendre, on partit vers les cales :

-Plus vite, on serra parti mieux ca serra !

Trassy confirma mes mots et on partit en quatrième vitesse cherchées les provisions.

En revenant, le bruit de tout à l'heure, nous était complétement sorti de la tête jusqu'à ce que :

-BRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ah, ça recommence ! Tétanisée et par réflexe, je me mis les mains sur mes oreilles pour ne plus entendre mais en viens le son tournait en boucle dans ma tête, je laissai par la même occasion tomber la caisse que je portais.

-*Chuchotement* Tu ne trouves pas que ça ressemble au bruit d'une tronçonneuse ? S'interrogea Trassy

A ce moment-là, le bruit suspect s'arrêta et à la place on entendit des bruits de pas avec le parquet qui craquait sous les pieds de la personne.

-*Chuchotement*Il y a une légende, qui dit que dans des grands navires comme celui-ci errent des âmes d'anciens pirates à la renommée mondiale,… Ils errent afin d'assouvir leurs vengeances sur les petits moussaillons qui sont chargés d'aller cherché des provisions,… Un peu comme nous…, me raconta Trassy

Puis le bruit retentit une nouvelle fois mais plus fort et vibrant, juste après la fin de phrase de Trassy, comme s'il s'était rapproché de nous !  
Prise de panique, je partis en courant vers le pont principal les larmes aux coins des yeux.

-Grande sœur !  
 **  
PDV EXTERNE :**

Trassy était pliée en deux !  
Sa blague avait marché sur sa petite blonde.  
Elle était assez fière d'elle mais ne le fut pas pour très longtemps...  
Car quand le bruit suspect se situait juste derrière la porte de gauche,  
là, son rire diminua petit à petit :

-Ce n'est qu'une simple… légende…après…tous…Essaya-t-elle de se rentrer dans la tête

Elle resta de marbre suite à la porte qui s'ouvrait lentement tout en grinçant,…  
Mais lorsqu'elle vue une grande silhouette noir ressemblant à la mort sortir de la pièce,  
elle fit comme sa cadette et partit terrifiée dans un cri des plus strident.

-AAAAAAAAAH, J'AI PEUR !

[...]

À la sortie des escaliers, un bouchons s'était formé car un gros amas de personne trônait le sol.  
Cet amas de personnes était constitué d'une Elérinna tout en dessous écrasée et héritée, d'une Eäris par-dessus toujours en larmes par la blague de Trassy et d'une Trassy toute apeurée.  
Une criait : « Grande sœur ! » et l'autre « J'ai peur ! »  
Mais leur seule et unique réponse unanime de l'écarlate fut : « Levez-vous bandes de baleines ! »

Après que les deux « baleines » se soient levées, Elérinna se leva à son tour.  
Les bras croisaient sous sa poitrine et légèrement penchée vers les deux qui était en tailleurs parterre pleurnichant tels des bébés, elle leur  
sortit :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore !Demanda-t-elle d'un air exaspéré

Eäris fut la première à prendre la parole en lui racontant l'histoire que Trassy lui avait faite.  
Ce fut maintenant au tour de la plus vieilles des trois de s'expliquait :

-C'est vrai que j'ai fait une blague à Eäris mais ce n'était pas méchant, juste pour rigoler un bon coup mais elle l'a cru et elle est partie en courant et peu de temps après […] Et ensuite tu connais la suite.

-La mort ?! Tu te fous de moi, S'écria-t-elle dans un éclat de rire  
-Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Affirma de nouveau Trassy

Peu convaincue, Elérinna demanda aux filles de les emmenait voir cette fameuse silhouette si terrifiante ressemblant à la mort, qu'elles avaient vue.

En première ligne, d'un pas décidé à mettre au clair cette histoire des plus absurdes, Elérinna arpenta les longs couloirs du Moby Dick suivant la direction indiquée par les deux pleureuses, jusqu'au fameux endroit.  
Trop d'émotions à leurs goûts, Trassy et Eäris s'arrêtèrent au début du couloir laissant seule Elérinna devant la porte.

Mains sur les hanches, celle-ci s'avança d'un pas ferme, bien décidée à mettre un terme à cette  
mascarade !

Elle empoigna fermement la poignée et l'enfonca.

Elle resta de marbre à cette vue !

Les deux filles restaient en retraite tout à l'heure, s'interrogèrent sur ce qu'elle avait pu voir pour la mettre ainsi.

-… C'est …une… blague… ? S'exclama Elérinna

[…]

Permis des soixantaine de rires,un se fit entendre bien plus que les autres .

Son propriétaire ?  
Satch.  
Pourquoi ?  
Vous allez bientôt le savoir !

-Vous êtes de gros boulets, sérieux !?  
-Sorry, Elé !Firent les deux filles un peu gênées se grattant l'arrière du crâne

Toujours en train de se moquer, Satch en avait les larmes aux yeux ,je croyais que personne ne pouvait le stoppée enfin...

FLASH BACK 2°

-… C'est …une… blague... ? S'exclama Elérinna

-...  
Eäris et Trassy restèrent sans voix quand elles arrivèrent derrière Elérinna.

Leur vue était comment dire... assez compliqué à vrai dire...

Je vous explique.  
Dans la pièce, deux personnes s'y trouvaient, Satch et Marco.  
Marco lui était assit sur une chaise, un journal dans la main droite et anciennement une cigarette dans la gauche.

Je dis bien anciennement car quand il a vu les filles, il avait fait une de ses tête choquée qu'il en a lâchait sa cigarette.

Derrière lui, se trouver, Satch, tenant les cheveux de Marco en l'air dans une des ses mains et une tondeuse dans l'autre.  
Lui aussi, avait fait une drôle de tête en nous voyant.  
Mais le plus marrant, je crois, s'était leurs coupes de cheveux.

Satch, n'avait plus sa banane habituelle, là, il avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon fait à la va vite laissant par là même occas' ceux-ci tombait sur son visage...

En étant, une bonne auteur, je vous garde le meilleur pour la fin, Marco !

Vous connaissez bien tous sa coupe habituelle évidemment mais vous êtes vous demandez comme il procédait pour la faire ?  
Hé bah le question ne se pose plus !

C'est simple comme bonjour.  
Vous prenez les cheveux que vous ne voulez pas coupés ou rasés,  
vous les attachés avec un chouchou pour gamine,  
bien rose bonbon avec des petite perles rose pâle au bout !  
Et là,  
vous faite votre coupe à la mode Marco, comme en ce moment !

Cet instant si gênant pour les gars fut un instant de pure rigolade pour les trois jeunes filles.  
Malgré leurs fou-rire incassable, elles se calmèrent et purent expliquées leurs venues.

FIN FLASH BACK 2°.

Voilà le pourquoi, du comment du rire de Sarch, mais il se calma plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

-J'avoue que vous avez une sacrée imagination mais la faute revient à Satch…, du moins en parti ! Commença Marco  
-Comment ça ?S'interrogea Elérinna  
-Q-q-quoi… CHUUUT ! L'enguela Satch  
-Eh bien, comment dire, continua Marco ignorant royalement son ami

FLASH BACK 3°

Des bruits de pas et de voix féminines se firent entendre à travers les murs de la pièce où se situait les deux amis, Marco et Satch.

-Eh Marco, ça te dis, une petite blague ?Proposa Satch  
-Mmh..

À la vivacité de son ami, Satch prit les devant et enfila une grande veste noir comportant une capuche, accrochait sur le porte manteau non loin de lui.  
Celle-ci ressemblait aux vestes que les clients portaient chez le coiffeur afin de ne pas se salir.

-Grande Sœur !

À peine préparer qu'il faisait déjà fuir sa première victime alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vue .  
Un sourire sadique se dessina sur des lèvres.  
Il mit sa capuche.  
Il prit la tondeuse dont il enclancha la marche.  
Et fit volontairement pousser la poète lentement afin que tous les grincement de la porte puissent se faire entendre.

Et quelques secondes plus tard :

-AAAH ! J'AI PEUR !

Une seconde voix féminine retentit dans les couloirs du Moby Dick.

Exaspèrer par le comportement si enfantain de son pseudo coiffeur, Marco soupira longuement et encore plus quand celui-ci éclata de rire face à sa connerie.

FIN FLASH BACK 3°

-Voilà, vous savez tous sur l'histoire ! Finit Marci, un rendre sourire sur les lèvres

Le jeune châtain déglutit sur place aux derniers mots prononcés par Marco .  
Trois monstres des enfers s'approchaient de lui en se faisant craquer les falanges une par une, d'un pas lent.

-A-attender, c'est juste une petite blague, essaya-t-il

Mais en vain, elles ne stoppèrent en rien leur marche vers Satch

 **[…]**

-Hé, les gars le banquet… est…prêt … Arriva un brun avec des tâches de rousseurs  
-Ace ! À l'aide ! Cria Satch

Le jeune brun un peu déstabilisé par la situation se fit encore plus bousculé quand trois regards meurtriers se tournèrent vers lui.  
Celui-ci tomba, à la renverse pour finir sur les fesses.  
Il pointait de son doigt le châtain en train de se faire maltraité par les trois jeunes femmes, se moquant de lui.

-*Toux* Je vous presente, Portgas D. Ace, commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche , les informa Marco

Devenu tout d'un coup, serieux, le dénommé Ace s'était levé d'une traite, s'inclinant en guise de respect et se redressa un sourire des plus charmeur au passage.  
Ce qui ne laissa pas la cadette, indifférente, dû à ses petites rougeures sur les joues.  
Et en première place, ses aînées n'en avaient raté aucunes miettes !

Les trois jeunes femmes, s'inclinèrent à leurs tours, se présentant .  
 **  
[…]**

La fête était des plus festives et des plus joyeuses.  
Tous le monde, y trouvait son plaisir.

Elérinna discutait d'habils traditionnels japonais avec Izou.  
Trassy parlait combat avec Vista, Teach et Fossa qui fut bientôt rejoins par Haruta, Joz et Eäris, qui parlaient auparavant du style d'armes.  
Satch, Marco et Ace, eux parlaient de tout et de rien.

La conversation devient plus mouvementé à cause d'une simple question de Marco ,comme par hasard !  
Izou et Elérinna avez eux aussi rejoins le groupe

-Hé, à votre avis, quel est le meilleur style de combat ? Les armes, les fruits ou les autres ?

Le groupe si uni avant s'éclata en moins de deux.

Haruta, Vista, Fossa et Elérinna luttaient pour dire que les épées étaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans un combat.  
Trassy, Joz et Earis se battaient pour les fruits en disant que leurs pouvoirs n'avaient pas de limites et qu'une faiblesse.  
Et Teach, lui, tout seul défendait sa paire de griffe avec ardeur.

Izou regardait le ‹‹battle›› amusé.

Marco avait mis un sacré chaos dans le groupe, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup.  
Au final, il ne valait pas mieux que son ami Satch.

Heureusement, Blamenco, stoppa cette confrontation en ramenant des vivres pour nous tous.

Les tensions se dissipèrent et la joie revinrent.

Peu de temps après Ace, proposa une compétition de bouffe. Ce qui fut unanimement accepté par la populace.

Le concours de nourriture comment ça .  
Trassy et Elérinna y avait participé et s'étaient rencontré l'or d'une manche et elles avaient fait match nul, toutes deux s'étaient effondrées en même temps.

La finale, se passa entre Ace et Teach.  
Tout deux avaient une très bonne mâches mais le vainqueur fut Ace au grand dame de Teach.

 **PDV D'EÄRIS :**

-Bravo, commandant ! Cria un de ses subordonnés

Des applaudissements de toutes parts félicités Ace de sa victoire.  
Lui, fière de sa victoire, prenait des postes de vainqueur complètement ridicule avec sans les mains de la nourritures et à boire .

-Ace, tu devrais t'ass-, s'interrompu Satch

-…

-Zzzzzzzzzz…  
-He, voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais !

Ace qui avant avait pleins d'énergie à revendre, venait de s'écroulait sur moi, la tête sur ma p-p-poi…t-t-tri…n-n-e

-A-a-a-a-ce, eus-je du mal a dire gênée

Mes deux aînées se moquaient littéralement de moi.  
Je n'avais décidément personne pour me sortir de se pétrin !

-Ah ! Fis-je surprise

Ace venait de se repositionné, c'est-à-dire que ses mains m'en roulaient les hanches et qu'il resserra son étreinte.

Là, Elérinna et Trassy, changèrent complètement d'hatitude.

Elles se levèrent et marchèrent d'un pas plus tôt rapide vers nous.

Trassy attrapa violement le pantalon d'Ace pour le décollé de moi et le jeta sur Marco qui lui râla.  
Elerinna, elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra dans ceux-ci, ne voulant pas me lâché.

-Hé, Ace debout ! ET ARRETE DE ME TRIPOTÉ ! Râla Marco  
-Mmmh,…  
-Désolé pour ce petit accident mais Ace quand il mange, il tombe de sommeil et vue qu'il n'est pas tombe pendant le concours … S'excusa Satch

Ma belle au bois dormant se frottait le visage contre le crâne de Marco qui lui était désespéré par o'haritude de celui-ci.

Ce fut au bout d'un quart d'heure que la princesses endormie se réveilla dans un sursaut quand il vue sur qui il se calinait.

 **PDV D'EXTERNE :  
**  
La suite de la soirée, se passa plus calmement qu'au début.  
Ace s'excusa des millions voir des milliards de fois pour son comportement déplacé envers la jeune cadette, Eäris, qui elle se sentait mal à l'aise à cause de celui-ci, lui demandait d'arrêté d'être aussi formel face à elle.

Le seul événement qui boosta la soirée, un peu plus, fut une Elérinna ivre.  
Satch, eut le malheur d'invité la plus vieille de jumelle à boire un coup avec eux, Blamenco et lui.  
Sachant, pertinemment que celle-ci ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool, elle ne tenue qu'un verre et demi sobre.  
Trassy et Eäris avait pourtant bien essayer de la stopper mais avec son égo mal placé, elle les ignora royalement et partit accepte avec joie l'invitation du châtain.

Une Elérinna ivre n'est pas super jolie à voir...  
Après, s'être expliquer avec tout le monde... Dont personne ne pu lui tenir tête...  
Elle se moqua ensuite et sans gêne de la moustache soit disant ridicule du capitaine Barbe Blanche...

Enfin, bref, cette fête en l'honneur de cette nouvelle alliance fut d'après l'équipage de Barbe Blanche une pure réussite alors que pour les Luciferians se fut une catastrophe... 


	6. Chapter 6

_**/CHAPITRE 6 : Given Town /**_

Une semaine passa depuis la fameuse fête, plus ou moins réussie, le bateau n'était plus très loin de Given Town.  
Plus que quelques heures de navigations est la première étape sera presque validée.

[...]

-Bon, Alpha, vous vous rendez à l'Informer est surtout vous passez tous les documents au peigne fin qui pourrez nous servir !  
Béta, l'Orphen Tour est assez mal famé soyez tous sur vos gardes!  
Et Oméga, passez le bonjour à ma vieille amie!

C'était les avants dernières phrases de Barbe Blanche à ses hommes et aux filles.  
Et sa dernière réplique avant de débarqué sur l'île fut :  
"Faites attention à vous et revenez sain et sauf, c'est un ordre! "

Suite à ça les équipes Alpha, Béta et Oméga partirent sur les chapeaux de roues vers leurs objectifs.

L'équipe Alpha avait pour but de se rendre à l'Informer.  
C'était une grande bâtisse comportant une des plus grandes bibliothèques de Grand Line.  
Cette bibliotheque était spécialisée dans les informations confidentielles concernant la puissance de la personne recherché ainsi que son ou ses styles de combats.  
Les personnes choisies pour effectuer cette opération étaient Elerinna, Vista et Izou.

La seconde équipe, la Béta, devait se rendre à L'Orphen Tour.  
Cette tour rassemblait tous les déplacements de quelqu'un qu'ils soient maritimes, terrestres ou encore même aériens.  
L'équipe se constituait de Teach, Fossa et Trassy.

Et enfin, le dernier groupe d'exploration, Oméga, allait demandé des informations a une vieille amie de Barbe Blanche, de son prénom Ora Folloncia.  
Il y a quelques années de cela, c'était une médium et une diseuse de bonne aventure assez réputé sur Grand Line.  
Elle avait aidé Edward Newgate à retrouver la trace de Gol D. Roger. Et depuis, il avait gardé de bons liens.

 **ATTENTION, CHANGEMENT FRÉQUENT D'ÉQUIPE**

 **• Alpha •**

La première équipe était parti du côté Ouest de l'île vers une petite colline aux lumières blanches et orangée éclairant le quartier Spezia où se situait l'Informer.

Spezia était un petit quartier tranquille où les problèmes de rues était presque inexistant.

\- Wouah, c'est vraiment paisible ! S'exprime Elérinna un peu surprise  
\- Oui, tu as raison, ma belle, si le trio était là il s'ennuyait à mort ! Rigola gentillement Izou

Ce que confirma Vista en affirmant les dires de celui-ci.

-Le trio ? S'interrogea Elérinna  
-Oui, Ace, Satch et Marco ! Lui répondit Vista  
-Aussi surnommé les inséparables ! Continua Izou en se moquant

Ils continuent leurs routes dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que leurs chemin se stoppa devant une magnifique porte en bois massif au gravure très religieuse.  
Sur la porte de droite en haut, on pouvait y voir, Yggdrasil, arbre monde au centre d'un pré verdoyant avec un soleil les surplombant de toute sa splendeur.  
En dessous, un zoom avait été effectué sur l'arbre, enroulé autour d'une de ses branches le serpent se trouvait.  
Ève se plaçait sous lui avec dans les mains une pomme ressemblant a un fruit du démon.

Sur la deuxième partie de la porte, on pouvait y voir les deux spécimens, Ève et Adam, croquaient dans des fruits différents, puis ensuite leurs descentes vers la Terre quittant le paradis .

Les gravures de cette porte racontaient le pourquoi du comment l'Homme avait atterri sur Terre, enfin pour les personnes croyantes.

Un frisson désagréable parcouru l'échine d'Elérinna.

Vista ramena la jeune femme à la réalité en ouvrant la petite porte situait au milieu des deux grandes.

-…

De grandes rangées de livres leurs faisaient faces, des millions de livres et roman.

Des documents à pertes de vues.  
Et pour entretenir tout ça ?  
Une seule femme derrière son comptoir.

Caché au première étage, une grande silhouette masculine caché par l'ombre d'une étagère, les surveillent attentivement et plus précisément la jeune femme : 

-Tiens, tiens voilà qui est fort intéressant ! Je suis sur que le boss va bien l'aimée ! Héla Héla Héla Héla Héla ! (Oui, c'est un rire !)

 **•Bêta•**

L'ascenseur fut des plus pénible pour le jeune homme qui les amenés à l'étage convoité par le groupe Bêta.

Entre une Trassy gisant à terre a cause de son mal des transport comportant aussi les ascenseurs...

Un Teach mangeant bruyant tout en parlant au jeune homme .

Et un Joz, essayant tant bien que mal de rester debout par cette chaleur étouffante qui règne dans l'ascenseur.

Alors, quand l'ascenseur atteignit le palier vingt-sept se fut une libération pour tout le monde !

Le jeune homme appuya même précipitamment sur le bouton pour éviter de le faire redescendre.

Comme quoi c'étaient de grosses plaies !

\- On va pas se taper tout ça quand même, hein, ah ah ah ! Essaya de se rassurer Trassy

C'est vrai que le salle des archives étaient assez grandes ...

Mais parmis ces tonnes de bouquin relatant tous les déplacement aux mo, il n'avait seulement qu'une trentaine de bouquin à feuilleter...

-Et si malheureusement ...

• **Alpha** •

Laissons le groupe Béta pour un moment jusqu'à temps qu'ils trouvent ce qu'ils nous intéressent !

Et rejoignons, le groupe Alpha.

Les trois avaient demandé renseignant à la femme aux comptoir pour rétrécir leurs recherches, se qui fut bénéfique car au lieu de chercher partout sans piste, leurs recherches avaient été minimalisé à une armoire de livres ...

\- C'est partie ! Cria Izou qui de fut précédemment réprimandé par la femme

-Youpie..., S'efforça de dire Vista

Elérinna ne répondit pas et regarda attentivement la tapisserie accroché au mur .

Celle-ci racontait les différents pêchés qu'ils pouvaient y avoir dans le bas monde .

Elérinna s'approcha et toucha du bout de ses doigts la tapisserie.

Ce que touchait Elérinna était là où on avait été broder le péché de la Luxure qui venait du latin Luxuria.

Un autre frisson lui parcouru le corps entièrement. Sa main en tremblait légèrement. Des souvenirs qu'elle avait enfoui au fin fond il y a longtemps, d'elle commençait à refaire surface malgré sa forte volonté qui voulait le contraire .

Les jumelles Luxurias, Trassy Superbia (péché de l'orgueil)

Et Mérodie Invidia (péché de l'envie à ne pas confondre avec celui de la jalousie).

Voici les surnoms données aux pendant leurs enfances. Tous leurs entourage les avaient appelé comme ça du a leurs antécédent qui trainer dans leurs veines, leurs gènes. C'était une des parties les moins glorieuses de leurs existence à elles quartre.

Elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche essayant de se faire sortir de la tête ces idées des plus morbides.

-Elé' ça te dit de nous aidé ?Grogna Izou

-O-oui, j'arrive...

Répondit-elle un peu troublé

Après avoir regarde une dernière fois la tapisserie, elle partie aidé les autres.

• **Oméga** •

Une tasse de thé dans chaque paires de mains, la vieille dame dans le fauteuil entama la conversation par les présentations :

-Je suis enchantée de vous connaitre, je m'appelle Ora Folloncia .

Je présume que vous êtes Haruta, Fossa et ...Eäris ?Demanda-t-elle en nous regardant les uns après les autres

La vieille Ora s'était un peu plus arrêtait sur la jeune blonde en la détaillant du regard.

-Vous voulez savoir que prévoit de faire Shiki, n'est-ce pas ?

-C-comment vous savez ça ?

-Jeune homme, j'ai été plus de vingt ans voyante! Dit-elle dans un rire légèrement méprisant dont le destinataire était Haruta

-Bon, Shiki prévoit de mettre à néant East Blue tout entier, faisant couler le plus de sang qu'il en à la possibilité...

-Comment cela peut-il arriver ? Tapa violemment Eäris des mains sur la table basse se trouvant de elle

-En créant des monstres géants !

-Quand prévoit-il de commencé ? Demanda Fossa intrigué

-Son plan mettra vingt ans avant de se concrétisait mais le début des expériences sont déjà en routes depuis un bout de temps déjà !

Bref, parlez moi un peu d'Edward ! Fit-elle quittant son air grave de tout à l'heure

[...]

Deux heures passèrent depuis la rencontre avec Ora Folloncia.

-Merci pour votre précieuse aide, Madame Ora !S'inclina poliment Fossa

-Thanks, la vieille !

Les deux hommes prirent de l'avance sur le chemin et laissèrent Eäris seule avec Ora.

-Merci, beaucoup, Madame Ora

-Eäris,... Eäris,... Ce prénom me dit quelque chose ? N'aurais-tu pas une grande sœur ?

-Si, Elérinna, pourquoi ?

-Juste une intuition de voyante ! Lui fit la vieille Ora dans un clin d'oeil

Sans plus demander de renseignement, la jeune blonde parti en courant rejoindre ses amis loin devant elle.

-...Grâce... tu as mise au monde... de magnifique jeune fille... Dommage que leur père ne se soit pas encore rendu compte de leurs existences ! Souffla Ora, un sourire nostalgique aux coins des lèvres.


End file.
